Complemento
by xDrizzle
Summary: Habitualmente Hermione es la razón y Ron los sentimientos, pero no tiene porqué siempre ser de ese modo. Lo que sí es seguro, es que tanto él como ella, son la pieza restante que complementa al otro. / VIÑETAS, ONE SHOT'S, MOMENTOS PERDIDOS. {SIN CONEXIÓN}
1. ¡Los libros no se rayan!

COMPLEMENTO

De la RAE, _"complemento"_ se define como:

**1. **m. Cosa, cualidad o circunstancia que se añade a otra para hacerla íntegra o perfecta.

**2. **m. Integridad, perfección, plenitud a que llega algo.

* * *

><p>Querido lector, seas tú muy bienvenido.<p>

Llevaba días con la idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza: un fic de viñetas, de momentos cortos, de one-shots. Así que me he decidido y aquí estoy. Si desean o si tienen alguna idea, estaré** abierta a recibir sugerencias** o pedidos de algún momento que deseen ver bajo mis mis deditos. Además que tengo deseos de probar muchas cosas nuevas con mi escritura de _este par_ en este fic, así que tengo todas las expectativas ¡Hurra!

La mayoría de las historias estarán basadas en una palabra, como los retos de los 30 vicios, o las tablas de retos a la carta, por ejemplo (de hecho, sacaré palabras de allí). Si quieren, también pueden dejarme palabras para ver si las musas se vienen de mi lado.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo, espero que disfruten del primer shot y que deseen volver a ver lo que sigue.

¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

><p><strong><em>J.K Rowling es dueña de los personajes y el contexto, sin embargo, nada de esto ha sido escrito por ella.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>

**¡Los libros no se rayan!**

Ron escuchó hace apenas un minuto la voz de Madame Pomfrey diciéndole a alguien que él necesita descansar, y que la visita sólo puede durar unos minutos. Entonces arrojó la revista que estaba leyendo y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente, haciéndose el dormido. Siempre lo hacía, por precaución.

Se escuchó el correr de la cortina y algo que se dejaba caer sobre la mesita de noche junto su cama, luego sintió un peso crearse a su costado. Alguien se había sentado en la cama.

Sabía lo que seguía.

Un montón de besos pegajosos sobre la cara y mil ruegos para que despertara. Entonces él tendría que gemir, y girarse hacia el lado contrario para que Lavender se aburriera y se fuera. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Quien sea que estuviera sentado o sentada en su cama, no pretendía tocarlo, ni despertarlo.

Bufó para sus adentros. Se iba a cansar de hacerse el dormido o iba a dormirse de veras. Al instante después escuchó una pequeña risita.

Un momento… él conocía esa risita.

Medio abrió un ojo, esperando a que su oído no le hubiese traicionado y se alegró cuando descubrió que aquel peso al costado de su cama y aquella suave risita eran pertenecientes a Hermione. Su mejor amiga, a la que había recuperado hace un par de días.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó ella, riéndose, y él se incorporó un poco, sentándose sobre las almohadas.

—¿Por qué no me avisas que eres tú? Me ahorraría desgastar mis estudios teatrales —. Fingió cansancio y Hermione rió más fuerte.

—Oh, tendrás que tomar esas clases de nuevo porque eres pésimo —. Ella sonreía mientras enlazaba sus dos manos sobre su regazo. Ron la miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Casi te lo crees —rebatió.

—Mentira. Casi tú te crees que soy Lavender —respondió ella. Ron negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. —Pude haber complementado mi actuación con algún "_¿cómo amaneció won-won?"_ pero no quise fastidiar al resto de los enfermos tan temprano —añadió con un tono serio y grave. Ron sabía que estaba siendo sarcástica, sin embargo, le dio risa.

Hermione se unió por unos segundos a la risa de él y cuando se callaron, él pudo observar que lo que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche era la mochila del colegio.

Ella se bajó de la camilla de un salto, abrió su mochila y sacó dos libros. Ron reconoció rápidamente uno de ellos como el de él.

—¿Vas a leerme? —le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a estudiar. O sea, yo voy a hacerlo. Si tú quieres, traje tus libros —ofreció.

—Estoy enfermo —se excusó él, indicando su cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas de la camilla. Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se desabrochó la túnica. Ron giró la cabeza hacia otro lado; no quería mirarla mientras se desvestía, aun cuando tuviera miles de otras capas de ropa más abajo. No le convenía, porque ya podía sentir sus orejas poniéndose algo rojas por lo que estaba pensando. Encontró su distracción en la revista de quidditch que leía antes y la tomó. Para cuando volvió a girar la cara, Hermione ya había terminado de quitarse la túnica y leía, concentrada.

Intentó sumergirse en las historietas y no consiguió reírse con ninguna. Leyó la sección de los mejores jugadas y no logró comprender ninguna, porque cambiaba de página a mitad de su lectura, sólo para encontrar en ese espacio de pocos segundos, un momento para mirarla.

Chasqueó la lengua y decidió que la única forma de no desperdiciar esa hora libre en que ella había decidido ocupar estudiando él, era precisamente, estudiando.

—Está bien, tienes razón —dijo notando como su voz rompía el silencio de una manera estrepitosa. Hermione arrugó las cejas y levantó la vista al terminar de leer el párrafo.

—¿En qué tengo razón esta vez? —Ron rió ante esa particular pregunta.

—Estudiemos. Me voy a quedar atrasado con las materias —. Ahora fue el turno de ella de reír, pero al ver que Ron aunque sonriente hablaba en serio, le entregó su libro de transformaciones. —Página…ciento noventa y tres.

Ron abrió su libro en la página indicada y descubrió algo que no deseaba ver. Junto a la sangría del primer párrafo de la página indicada, había un dibujo de un corazón en tinta roja con las iniciales suyas y las de Lavender. Junto al indeseado y romántico dibujo, estaban las palabras "_Te amo won-won_".

Demonios, ¿en qué momento había hecho eso y él no se había dado cuenta?

Hermione lo miró preguntándole si ya había encontrado la página, él la miró absolutamente sonrojado, y levantó el libro de manera que ella no viera lo que quería esconder mientras asentía con la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba su varita?

Hermione empezó a leer en voz alta, provocándole exactamente el efecto contrario al que esperaba. Quería que su voz lo relajara, como lo hacía últimamente, pero se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

Estiró su mano con cuidado, esperando que ella no lo viera para alcanzar su varita que estaba en la mesita de noche, pero Hermione tenía mejores reflejos que el propio Crookshanks y levantó la vista enseguida. Lo vio tomar su varita.

—No practicaremos hechizos Ron, sólo aprenderemos la teoría.

—Ah, bueno —dijo, pero continuó con su varita en la mano. Hermione le miró extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —. Inevitablemente apretó su libro con más fuerza. Hermione se puso de pie.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Has estado siguiendo la lectura en voz baja? —preguntó. Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada…—pero en eso ella ya le había quitado el libro. Hermione apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos sonar mirando fijamente el corazoncito y la frase que tontamente adornaba a aquel sagrado libro de estudio. ¡Los libros no se rayan!

Se lo devolvió con un gesto de desprecio.

—Deberías saber que los libros no se deben rayar —comentó mientras volvía a sentarse.

—¡Yo no fui quien lo rayó! —protestó él. —Fue Lavender…ni siquiera sabía que estaba esto aquí —se excusó. Hermione abrió la boca, ofendida.

—O sea que ni siquiera has intentado leer la materia que estudiamos —convino.

—No es eso…

—Sí, eso es lo que has hecho —. Hermione le miraba furiosa. —Sino, te hubieses dado cuenta de que tu novia te está rayando tus cosas, quizá cuantas cosas más rayó… —se preguntó mirando hacia su mochila.

Ron soltó un bufido, apuntó con su varita hacia el dibujo y lo borró.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a revisar? —preguntó —¿Tienes el resto de mis libros ahí?

—Sólo el de Historia de la Magia, y no. No quiero ayudarte a encontrar tus notas de amor.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y sacó el libro de Historia de Ron y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Apretó su libro de transformaciones entre las manos y cuando se colgó la mochila a la espalda, murmuró: —Que te sigas recuperando —a modo de despedida.

Y cuando iba a salir, Ron movió su varita y la cortina que separaba el biombo se cerró frente a la cara de ella. Hermione soltó un bufido y se giró.

—¿Qué?

—Aún no ha terminado tu hora libre.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, rodando los ojos. —Yo no soy la que suele llegar tarde a todos lados.

—¿Y a dónde vas? —le preguntó, ignorando la insinuación a su falta de puntualidad y responsabilidad.

—A la biblioteca —contestó —, donde la gente sí tiene cierto respeto por los que quieren estudiar.

—¡Oye! —saltó a la defensiva —Yo estaba callado, tú interrumpiste lo que yo iba a hacer, yo no perturbaba tu estudio.

—Se supone que estudiábamos, en plural, los dos. No sólo yo —. Dio una patadita al suelo sin querer y él quiso sonreír por la pequeña rabieta. Se incorporó en la cama, le arrebató el libro de las manos con facilidad. Hermione ni se había dado cuenta que se había ido acercando a la cama mientras discutían; ella dio un gritito en protesta. Ron tomó su pluma, y a duras penas intentó escribir sobre la primera página abierta mientras ella le agarraba los brazos, impidiéndole lograr su cometido. Estaba prácticamente encima de él quitándole el libro, gritándole que se lo entregara.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —le espetó con furia mientras abría el libro y buscaba lo que sea que Ron haya rayado. Estaba sentada con los pies colgando de la cama, las mejillas rojas por la furia y el arrebato de la pequeña lucha con Ron y hojeaba desesperada buscando la página marcada.

La encontró.

Sobre un texto importantísimo de los peligros de la transformación humana, en una horrible, desordenada y tiritona letra se leía la palabra: "¿PERDÓNAME?".

Y por más que se contuvo, y trató de poner cara de enojo, no pudo evitar romper a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Tenía escrito esto mucho antes de que _Emzf_ subiera una historia también con algo de libros rayados ("Garabatos" ¡Léanlo, lo recomiendo!) , por eso no puedo dejar de pensar que ya había leído algo así cuando leía ese fic, en fin.


	2. Mirarla a ella

_J.K Rowling es dueña de los personajes y el contexto, sin embargo, nada de esto ha sido escrito por ella._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>Vista<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Mirarla a ella **

— ¡Cómo se atreven! Primero montan tamaño evento, lleno de asquerosos traidores a la sangre y encima traen a una aberración a los nuestros, a aquella mugrosa sangre sucia a… ¡A mi propia casa…!— Ron está sentado sobre su cama del número doce de Grimmauld Place cuando aquella horrenda voz asalta su tranquilidad e inunda la estancia de gritos.

_¿Sangre sucia? _Eso sólo puede significar algo.

O alguien.

Quiere ponerse de pie, y cuando está a punto de vencer el cansancio y el agotamiento mental, la puerta se abre de golpe. Hermione se quita la bufanda con brusquedad y sacude la nieve que trae amontonada sobre su cabello. Está mojada, así que tiene que quitarse el abrigo y sacudirlo. Ginny espera en la puerta y cuando ella termina de quitarse la ropa húmeda murmura un suave "_Le llevaré esto a mamá para que lo seque_" y se marcha. Hermione entonces se gira, arropada con su chaleco de lana celeste que le cubría hasta el mentón y mira a Ron, como nunca antes lo había mirado.

No es como la mirada de Harry, que desbordaba culpabilidad, no es como la de sus hermanos que están tan preocupados y agobiados como él, no es como la de Ginny, con las pestañitas llenas de lágrimas que intentaba -sin éxito- ocultar, ni como la de su madre que le aseguraba que su padre estaba bien mientras secaba como podía las lágrimas con la otra mano. Son los ojos de Hermione, confraternizando con su dolor, haciendo nuevamente el papel de la mejor amiga indispensable, aquella mejor amiga que nunca se iría cuando se le necesitara.

Necesita decirle algo, pero sus dientes están pegados y no puede articular palabra. Decide hundir sus explicaciones, agradecimientos y todo aquel discurso que le gustaría decir en los ojos de ella, que enfundados por aquellas pestañas largas lo arropan y le entregan lo que necesita. Era extraño sentir en Hermione un aire maternal, cuando se le siente también de tantas otras formas. Cuando siente en ella toda la paz que sentía al refugiarse en el pecho de su papá o su mamá a los tres o cuatro años. Cuando ella lo mira de esa forma se siente exactamente igual a cuando pudo descansar su pierna mordida por Canuto en la camilla de la enfermería, tan bien como ganarse cincuenta puntos para su casa el último día de escuela, o como darse una ducha y luego dormir con el estómago lleno tras un largo y cansador entrenamiento de quidditch. Pero a la vez sus ojos consiguen confundirlo, hacerle creer que todo lo anterior es lo único que debe sentir, y que debe reprimir—porque es una locura— las ganas locas que le entran de abrazarla, sabiendo que se pondrá colorado y que después que la suelte no podría hablarle en semanas por el bochorno, el súbito impulso que le viene de poner sus manos en la cintura de ella y acercarla, de decirle que aunque sea como sea que es ella, la quiere harto, y que si quiere volver a darle uno de esos besos de buena suerte en la mejilla promete agacharse y hacérselo más fácil, que no tiene ningún problema al respecto.

Entonces Hermione se mueve y lo saca de su ensoñación, se acerca a él con tranquilidad y Ron siente que tiene que apretar los dientes con más ganas para no romper a llorar. Ella ha llegado con su calma avasalladora a dejar su cabeza en silencio, un silencio brutal y blanquecino, un silencio casi palpable aun cuando los gritos de la Señora Black se siguen escuchando y oyen a Ginny pelear fervientemente con el retrato. Pone una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de él y tal como hizo con su cerebro ahora hace con su cuerpo. No lo ha dejado en silencio, pero lo ha dejado quieto. Siente de pronto que lo único que le funciona correctamente son las estúpidas hormonas que parecen secretar como locas para que las mejillas se le pongan coloradas y siente un estúpido pesar en el vientre. Hermione le soba el brazo y lo mira como deseando abrazarlo. ¿Y qué más daba? Abre sus brazos y ella se lanza con más ansias de las que hubiera deseado a hundirse contra el pecho del muchacho, donde su corazón, que se ha activado hace solo unos segundos late con fuerza, rompiendo por fin aquel silencio que Ron escuchaba a un volumen tortuoso.

Él la sujeta entre sus brazos, dudoso de hacer alguna otra cosa, porque sabe que los golpecitos en la espalda debería dárselos ella a él, así que se ha quedado sin tácticas de abrazos, por eso se queda quietecito dejando que ella respire contra su pecho. Se separan luego de un rato y ella vuelve a poner sus manos sobre los brazos él.

—Ron…se se pondrá bien, ya lo verás— le dice con su voz suave y armoniosa, y él siente el alivio de la verdad caer sobre él. Si lo dice la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts ¿por qué no podría ser así? —Tu padre es un gran mago, un muy buen mago. Se recuperará— agrega con convicción y él nunca antes se ha sentido tan orgulloso de su papá, de él mismo por llevar su apellido y por recibir todos los insultos del retrato del primer piso.

Y deja de observar sus zapatos con nerviosismo mientras asiente con la cabeza, y posa sus ojos sobre los de ella. Y ahí chocan, se encuentran, se tambalean. Azul y café, cielo y tierra, agua y fuego, se sostiene de ella y siente como ella le convida un poquito de su fuerza con sólo mirarlo, cree de pronto en todas las historias de magia antigua y poderosa, aquellas en las que el amor es mejor arma que la varita más poderosa de todas y el mejor ilusionista del mundo, cree que ella es capaz de traspasarle justo en ese momento todo el calor que le faltaba, la convicción para salir y animar a Ginny que está hecha un nudo de nervios y mal humor, y que debe cumplir su rol de hermano mayor con ella, que Hermione con solo mirarlo le ha traspasado parte de su bondad, de sus ganas por ver las cosas de mejor forma. Que ha tomado todo su ánimo navideño y ha venido a abrazarlo, a decirle que todo estará bien, a calmar las cosas dentro de su cabeza, su corazón y su cuerpo entero.

Agradece con una sonrisa corta y le acaricia el pelo, que lo trae húmedo y desordenado por el viento y la nieve, incluso gotea en algunas partes. Hermione sonríe un poquito más y escucha a Ron murmurar un suave "_gracias_". Se encoge de hombros.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Ronald— le reprende mirándolo seriamente y él vuelve a comprenderla con sólo mirarla, niega con la cabeza y hace otra una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate, mientras tanto? —Ofrece bajo la mirada confundida de Hermione, que asiente con la cabeza de todos modos. Él abre la puerta de la habitación para caminar con ella hasta la cocina, pero decide informarse primero— ¿Tus padres pasarán por ti, cierto? ¿No pensarás irte sola, verdad? — le comenta con cierto resquemor. Ella se lleva una mano al pecho, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Acabo de llegar y quieres que me vaya.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas!— dice él más fuerte de lo que deseaba y escucha un bufido por parte de Walburga Black— Me refiero a que todo está tan peligroso que no deberías andar sola…

—Bueno— Hermione resta importancia al latido de su corazón que se emocionaba por ser merecedora de la preocupación de Ron y agrega con aire de suficiencia —No pienso irme.

La cara de Ron no tiene precio en ese momento. Su boca se entreabre en la sorpresa y en sus ojos se puede leer como va encajando todo.

—Pero y… tu familia…—murmura sintiéndose culpable.

—Mamá y papá entienden que quiero venir a pasar la navidad con mis amigos. No te preocupes— dice ella, mientras entran a la cocina y ven a Ginny recostada sobre una silla jugando a revolver un mazo de cartas.

—De todas formas no me agradaba mucho la idea de tirarse sobre unos palos montaña abajo, eh…—intenta bromear y ella suelta una pequeña risita.

—Lo amarás cuando lo hagas

—Oh, no lo haré

—Algún día lo harás.

Ron prefiere reír en vez de discutirle más. Cuando sus tazones están humeantes y calientes, y han bebido el primer sorbo, se siente completamente como nuevo. Vuelve a mirarla.

—Gracias otra vez, por venir, por quedarte…—Hermione sisea en seguida y le lanza una mirada que cualquier otro, y seguramente Ginny que los observaba de cerca, hubiese creído que era de furia, pero él, que la conocía tanto, que conocía sus ojos, sabía que aquella era una mirada de advertencia ("_No más gracias, Ronald_").

Y entonces deja de murmurar gracias y se dedica a disfrutar de la compañía de Hermione, que ha preferido pasar la navidad con él y su familia, en la mugrosa mansión Black, en vez de estar con sus padres a los cuales no ve casi nunca y que tenían preparado un panorama fabuloso. Sabe que se queda porque es tan buena que no puede hacer nada malo, sabe cuando la mira a los ojos que ella se queda con él, no por un rol de mejor amiga que deba cuidar, ni algún masoquismo profundo por escuchar a aquel endemoniado retrato insultarla a cada segundo, ni siquiera se queda ahí por su seguridad al estar protegida por la orden del fénix, se queda ahí porque al parecer disfruta de hacerle compañía... ¿a él? No está seguro. Pero Ron, de todos modos, se obliga a cambiar, y a ser tan bueno como lo es ella, o al menos intentarlo en algunos aspectos, porque se da cuenta, que nunca nadie ha tenido tales gestos con él. ¡Cuánto quiere a Hermione por eso!

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>


	3. Nieve

_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sin embargo, nada de esto corrió bajo su pluma_

* * *

><p>Palabra: Nieve<p>

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Nieve

—Ven—llama Ron a Hermione y la tira de la mano

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— dice ella riéndose mientras se enfunda mejor en su gorro de lana, pues van con dirección al patio.

—Hagamos hombres de nieve – propone él con una sonrisa y ella se ríe de la emoción que Ron ha sentido desde que se despertó esa mañana por la nevazón silenciosa que cubrió toda la ciudad de una espesa capa blanca.

—Ron, se me congelan las manos—dice ella y él sonríe.

—Lo sabía— dice mientras busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hermione piensa que Ron ha agrandado su bolsillo con algún hechizo expansivo, como el que ella utilizó en su bolsito de cuentas, porque es imposible que pueda hundir su mano hasta el codo dentro de un simple bolsillo de chaqueta.

—Aquí están—celebra él estirándole un par de guantes rosados, de esos especiales para el frío y la nieve. Ella se ríe— Eran de Ginny cuando tenía como... diez años, quizá te queden. Tus manos son pequeñas – se encoge de hombros y ella se los pone, comprobando que eran para manos más chicas, pero aún así sus dedos caben perfectamente, y apretados como estaban, le daban increíblemente más comodidad. Levanta las manos y las gira para mostrárselas, Ron sonríe satisfecho.

—Muy bien— dice y se agacha amontonando nieve entre sus manos. Ella se agacha junto a él y comienzan a armar una enorme pelota con toda la nieve amontonada. Pero les cuesta enormidades pues ésta, al ser tocada por ellos, pierde su dureza y consistencia y empieza a derretirse —Tiene que ser rápido—le anima Ron. Ella sonríe al verlo tan emocionado en algo tan infantil.

—Ron, tienes veintiún años y actúas como un niñito— dijo ella riendo, mientras lo veía concentrarse en amontonar la nieve bien.

—Perdóneme, señorita madura— dice él riendo también, luciendo extrañamente hermoso. Hermione decide rodear el montón de nieve que parecía cada vez menos un cuerpo y lanzarse encima de Ron. Él, primero se sorprende pero luego sonríe cuando cae de espaldas a la nieve y siente como la boca de Hermione se pega a la suya.

Sus labios se mueven suave y deliciosamente, Ron la sujeta por la cintura aún por encima de las enormes e infladas ropas que usan para protegerse del frío. Ella termina el beso pasando su lengua delicadamente sobre los labios de él y se aleja.

—¡Qué injusticia! – protesta él mientras la ve levantarse y sacudirse la nieve que se amontonó en las puntas de sus rizos —Mira lo que haces y después me dejas como si nada— le exige sin levantarse del suelo, esperando muy profundamente que ella vuelva a lanzarse sobre él. Hermione se ríe.

—Tenemos un hombre de nieve por hacer, vamos— le dice sonriendo, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la bola, cada vez mas derretida, de nieve y Ron se pone de pie, ella cree que volverán a concentrarse en su tarea pero siente como sus enormes brazos la levantan del suelo por la cintura y comienza a correr con ella a cuestas, en dirección a la casa.

— ¿Qué haces? – le pregunta riendo mientras trata de hacerse más liviana. Ron se cansa antes de llegar a la casa y la deposita en el suelo, pero no la suelta, la arrastra dentro tirándola con fuerza mientras se ríe —¿No que íbamos a jugar con nieve?— dice ella viéndolo desabrigarse dentro de la calentita estancia de La Madriguera y le imita sacándose su gorro y los guantes.

—Mejor juguemos a otra cosa— dice tomándola de la cintura. Ella mira para todos lados, sonrojada, encontrando a George y Harry jugando una partida de damas en la sala y a Ginny hojeando una revista, ninguno parece prestarles atención.

—Vamos— insiste él tirándola escaleras arriba y en un arranque de locura, típicos últimamente cuando está con Ron, suelta su mano y echa a correr hacia arriba, en dirección al dormitorio de Ron.

Sorprendiéndose del vocabulario coqueto y juguetón que se le ocurre, adelanta a Ron y lo mira subir las escaleras a una velocidad normal y mucho más pausada que ella.

—Apúrate o la nieve se va a derretir toda y no podrás jugar— Ron la miró con una ceja levantada y los ojos ardiendo, antes de sonreír y acelerar la marcha para llegar a su lado.

* * *

><p>sñldsñd, chao *se sonroja*<p>

**Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Tacto

_J.K Rowling es dueña de los personajes y el contexto, sin embargo, nada de esto ha sido escrito por ella._

* * *

><p>Palabra: Tacto<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Tacto**

Hay silencio. Una tranquilidad inquebrantable. El aire de la sala común es tibio, se oyen susurros y nada más. Los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor están en su hora libre, aquellas horas que se les han asignado para estudiar, por eso tienen menos ramos que antes, porque tienen que estudiar para sus EXTASIS que darán el próximo año.

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger están sentados junto a una mesa un poco alejados del fuego. Con un libro de Transformaciones y de Runas Antiguas cada uno, respectivamente, entre las manos. Y aunque los dos saben que probablemente no den sus EXTASIS el próximo año, estudian. Ron finge hacerlo, para no levantar sospechas. Hermione lo hace para poder despejar su mente. Para fundirse entre esa lengua complicada y difícil, convencerse de que existen cosas aún más complicadas de leer, que las miradas de un mejor amigo que la trae loca desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Sí, las runas antiguas son una lengua muerta. Muchísimo más complicado que Ronald, de seguro.

El chico del cabello pelirrojo, sin embargo, sabe que las transformaciones se le dan horribles. Se necesita tanta concentración, tanta determinación y tanto deseo de convertir aquellas cosas que le parecen totalmente inútiles, que le cuesta enormidades destacarse en una clase. No quiere convertir agua en vinagre, ni cambiar el color del cabello de la gente. Quiere hacer cosas realmente geniales, pero mientras no aprenda esas mínimas prácticas se le hará difícil. La chica que está frente a él se lo repite constantemente.

_La chica frente a él._

Levanta la vista con cuidado, para que ella no se de cuenta, no mueve un centímetro su cabeza, sólo sus ojos y la mira. Hermione tiene los dientes apretados, los labios secos porque se ha concentrado tanto que ha olvidado remojarlos con su lengua y el calor de la sala común los ha secado hasta dejarlos un poco arrugados. Inconscientemente, Ron remoja sus labios. Sus cejas están fruncidas y tiene el pelo revuelto, sujeto a los costados de su cabeza por dos pequeños pinches negros que no se alcanzan ni a ver. Él los ve, sin embargo, y lo hacen sonreír porque parece que las pobres pinzas van a estallar de un momento a otro. Ella, en un intento de verse más ordenada, había colado más pelo del que los pequeños objetos podían sostener. ¿Y si se rompen de un momento a otro?

La mira, y se pierde en ver el contorno de sus rizos que se forman al inicio o al final de su cabellera, que se enredan con otros, que se iluminan con la luz de el fuego que la chimenea entrega sobre sus cuerpos. Sobre la coronilla, en las curvas de cada rizo, una pequeña luz, un tenue brillito que da la impresión de que su pelo es suave al tacto.

Y siente ganas de tocarlo. De enredar sus dedos entre sus rizos. De tomar uno de ellos, probablemente aquel que está por hacer reventar la pinza de su cabello, entre el pulgar y el índice. Enredárselo en el dedo. ¿Qué se sentirá? ¿Será suave? ¿Se le quedará la mano enredada entre ellos?

Pero detiene su escrutinio al recordar que todo tipo de contacto físico con ella le aturde, no piensa, se pone incluso más tonto de lo que cree que es.

Con decir que en toda la vida ha tomado su mano sólo dos veces. La primera había sido mientras estuvo petrificada en segundo año, y necesitó de toda su fuerza para ir a mirarla un día cualquiera y observar su rostro seco y su mirada perdida. Y fue más la curiosidad que alguna otra intención, que lo obligó a tomarle la mano para saber que se sentía tocar la piel de un petrificado. Y no fue agradable, para nada agradable saber que dentro de aquella mano fría y de porcelana corría la sangre de su mejor amiga, congelada, estampada en el tiempo, detenida hasta que él y Harry hicieran algo bueno en lo que iba del año. Y eventualmente, ella volvió.

La segunda había sido mientras corrían en el departamento de misterios, había tomado su muñeca para sujetarla con fuerza, para que ella no se fuera, _para que no se la quitaran_. Y aunque fueron solo unos segundos de correr unidos por la mano, supo que si no la hubiese soltado, nada malo de lo que les pasó les hubiese ocurrido.

Es que el contacto no se le da, él es una persona fría, sin sentimientos como ella le decía. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que ahora, y a propósito de nada, quería meter la mano entre sus cabellos solo para saber qué se sentía? Ella lo hechizaría, de seguro. Le preguntaría si se ha vuelto loco o le aconsejaría ir a enredar su mano entre el cabello de Lavender. Y él se pondría rojo y no sabría qué decirle. Probablemente gritaría algo que los haría enojarse, y como no estaba de ánimos para aquello, decide guardar silencio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunta ella en cuanto lo ve desperezarse sobre la mesa y su libro de transformaciones, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ron se encoge de hombros y le sonríe.

—Nada— dice con tranquilidad en respuesta. Su mano se mueve sola por sobre la mesa hacia ella. Hermione sigue el trayecto de la mano de Ron y cuando va a abrir la boca para hablar se percata de que tiene los labios secos. Pasa su lengua sobre ellos y su piel recibe el calor y la humedad de su lengua con alegría, así también Ron, que ha seguido de forma descarada aquel movimiento en su boca. Ella siente sus mejillas algo coloradas, y decide borrar de inmediato las ideas que se le han venido a la cabeza.

—Vamos, lee. Te falta harto— le anima mirándolo a los ojos, de un azul tan palpable que le dan la misma sensación que le da el cielo cuando se sienta en el jardín y lo mira un rato, parece tan vacio y tan lleno a la vez, tan cercano y tan lejano. Como si te sintieras, al mirarlo, obligado a llegar hasta su fin, aun sabiendo que es infinito. Mirar los ojos de Ron es exactamente igual a querer volar por medio del cielo, que aun cuando le aterra enormidades, se siente atraída hacia ello como hormiga al azúcar.

—Hermione,… — empieza él pero no termina, sin embargo, posa la vista en algún lugar al cual ella sigue con sus ojos miel. Ron mira su mano, sus dedos se mueven sobre la superficie de la mesa de madera, como bailando entre ellos. Ella sonríe, y nota que necesita volver a remojarse los labios. Suelta un suspiro.

Su mano, blanca como todo el resto de su cuerpo, estaba a tan solo un segundo de alcanzar la de ella. Estaba incluso más cerca que el tintero. _Así de accesible._

Deseaba cogerla con sus dedos, tocar la superficie suave de sus manos, que de cerca parecían incluso más enormes que cuando se aferraban a la cintura de Lavender y ella los miraba de lejos, deseando que fuera _su_ cintura la que él tomara con deseo, que envolviera _su_ cuerpo con sus brazos, y que su sonrisa descanse contra la boca de _ella_. De la de nadie más.

Tiene la uña del dedo meñique llena de tierra, y en cualquier otro momento le hubiese reprendido aquello. Ron apreta la mano, formando un puño por unos segundos y ella ve su deseo crecer al notar cómo se contraen los músculos y aparecen unos nudillos grandes y robustos en la superficie..

Y aunque quiere evitar lo que hace, y desea volver el tiempo atrás, aparecer en medio de la sala común con su giratiempo y empujarse a ella misma, botarse de la silla para evitar hacer lo que hizo, sonríe.

Ha estirado su mano derecha afuera del libro de Runas antiguas y la ha arrastrado con suavidad sobre la superficie plana de la mesa. Ron abre sus ojos, sorprendido, pero se obliga mentalmente a no mover su mano.

Y roza sus dedos.

Ambos miran fijamente sus dedos rozarse mientras sienten sus mejillas sonrojarse con ferocidad y aferran sus libros con la mano libre.

Ron siente ganas de estirarse sobre la mesa y tomar sus manos con fuerza, pedirle que le deje tocarle el pelo, la boca -que nuevamente está reseca-, las mejillas, la nariz, la cintura…

Se ruboriza de pronto y mueve uno de sus dedos con brusquedad por el sobresalto que su vergüenza le ha dado. Hermione se carraspea y vuelve a sujetar su libro con ambas manos.

Ron se siente estúpido, todo ha sido culpa de su arranque y su movimiento brusco, tosco y sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad, pero al instante se percata de que no ha sido aquello lo que ha hecho que Hermione tenga la cara tan roja como el uniforme de quidditch de su casa, que finja leer con vehemencia aquel texto difícil, y que se haya acomodado el nudo de la corbata como si la hubiesen descubierto sacándose la ropa.

Lavender está frente a ellos de brazos cruzados, mirando con ferocidad a su amiga y luego a él intercaladamente.

—Ron…—llama con su voz chillona, llena de furia. _Nos ha visto_, piensa él y no supo si aliviarse o enojarse por ello. Hermione le hubiese tomado la mano de no haber sido por su novia. Demonios, tenía que terminar con ella pronto.

Levanta la vista y mira a la rubia que continúa echando chispas.

—Vamos a dar un paseo— dice de forma melosa estirando una de sus manos. Hermione aprieta los dientes escondida detrás de su libro, y suprime las ganas de practicar sus hechizos no verbales con su compañera.

—Estoy estudiando— responde él, hostil. Hermione se obliga a suprimir sus ganas de ponerse a bailar tap sobre la mesa de pura felicidad.

— ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!... — se inventa Lavender en seguida y Hermione rueda los ojos mientras aprieta con furia los dientes, tanto que los hace sonar — Vamos a la biblioteca, tengo que sacar una información de un libro…—Ron parece dudar, y Hermione puede ver por sobre las hojas de su libro que también piensa seriamente en practicar sus hechizos no verbales. Vuelve a esconder la vista en su libro en cuanto se ha percatado de que Ron la mira con súplica. No, no va a ayudarlo —Puedes seguir estudiando allí…—ofrece la chica y Ron se pone de pie, refunfuñando e inventándose una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Hermione siente que aquel baile de tap ha sido el más corto que ha dado en su vida.

Y eso que nunca ha bailado tap.

Ron camina y se aleja de la mesita en la cual estudiaba, no a sus materias, sino a su mejor amiga y toma la mano que Lavender le ofrece. Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, y Ron suelta un bufido de rabia cuando se da cuenta que no se sienten ni la mitad de bien que los de Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

¿Alguna sugerencia, pedido, algo? Lo que sea. Besos.


	5. Verano y gnomos

_J.K. Rowling es dueña de los personajes y el contexto, sin embargo, nada de esto ha sido escrito por ella_

* * *

><p>Palabra: Calor<p>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Verano y gnomos**

Hermione estaba sentada en el pasto que rodeaba La Madriguera mientras intentaba escribir una carta a Harry. Ella había llegado allí hace apenas un día, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable de estar en aquel agradable hogar, junto a sus amigos, mientras Harry estaba con los Dursley y probablemente viviendo aquel horrendo infierno que era su vida con ellos.

Afirmaba su pergamino en un libro de tapa dura que Arthur le había prestado la noche anterior. A pesar de lo que la señora Weasley – y el idiota de Percy- creyera, Hermione sabía que el trabajo que hacía el Señor Weasley era bastante interesante y muy valioso. Él era un buen mago, había sobrevivido a la primera guerra, con su enorme familia y su esposa constantemente embarazada, siendo parientes – lejanos, pero parientes – de los Black, y llevando en su espalda el estigma de traidores de la sangre. Y que le fascinaran los objetos muggles no era nada malo. A ella le parecía completamente normal y adorable. Hermione pensaba en cómo estarían sus padres si algún día vinieran a La Madriguera y observaran toda la estancia. Para empezar no podrían creer que aquella casa continuara en pie. Se rio de aquella imagen mental.

Los regaños de Ginny la hicieron dejar de mirar su pergamino con aire soñador y girar la cabeza hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

Justo en frente de la casa, Ginny discutía con un perezoso y adormilado Ron.

—Ginny, en serio, déjala…—decía mientras un bostezo atacaba sus palabras. Ginny repitió lo que él dijo, imitándolo y poniendo voz chillona—Hey, ¡yo no hablo así! —protestó él y ella ahogó una risita.

—Siento haber ofendido a tu amor. Pero Flegggrrrrr me tiene harta. Ella y sus tontas manías— gritó Ginny hacia la casa, esperando que Fleur escuchara seguramente. Hermione ahogó una carcajada. Ambos hermanos la miraron, pero rápidamente dejaron de prestarle atención.

—Que sea más delicada y femenina que tú, no te da razón para odiarla…—dijo Ron mirando a su hermana con recelo. Hermione pensó que Ginny se enojaría, pero lo único que hizo la pelirroja fue bufar y rodar los ojos.

—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas, tonto— dijo mientras ponía un pie nuevamente en la casa y tironeaba la toalla que descansaba sobre el brazo de Ron para poder secarse su propio pelo. Ron rodó los ojos y le facilitó la toalla blanca.

Ron estiró los brazos y volvió a bostezar antes de agitar la palma de su mano y gritar "_Buenos días, Hermione_". Ella agitó su mano en respuesta y continuó apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Ginny dejó de sacudirse el pelo contra la toalla y volvió a hablar.

—Ron, deja de holgazanear y ponte a trabajar. Si llega a entrar un gnomo de esos mamá se pondrá como loca, y tu adorada Flegggggrrrr se pondrá peor— dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ron quiso contestarle pero en cuanto se giró le recibió un enorme portazo. Enojado, procedió a hacer su trabajo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione se agachaba, tomaba a un gnomo que lloriqueaba e intentaba picarle los ojos y lo arrojaba lo más lejos que podía. Hermione observó horrorizada el paisaje y se apresuró a protestar.

— ¡Es totalmente injusto lo que haces! —gritó— ¡Pobrecillos! ¡No los arrojes de esa forma! — dijo soltando su pergamino y su libro al suelo mientras se incorporaba. Ron la miró a la distancia, algo incrédulo.

—Si no lo hiciera, no podrías estar sentadita de lo más tranquila escribiéndole a Vicky bajo ese árbol— dijo él, mirándole con recelo. Hermione apretó los dientes— Son como las hormigas— explicó cuando vio la cara de ella enfurecerse más.

— ¡Las hormigas no hablan! —espetó, mirando con los ojos abiertos como plato como él arrojaba a otro pobre gnomo lo más lejos de la casa que podía

—Pero…seguramente igual tienen sentimientos… es decir, sienten dolor— dijo Ron, agachándose nuevamente mientras cogía uno en cada mano y los giraba como todo un _cowboy_ para lanzarlos disparados con fuerza.

—Lo sienten. ¿A qué viene eso? — dijo ella, confundida.

—A que cuando la cocina de tu mamá se llena de hormigas, ella no les pide amablemente que se vayan, ¿no? — dijo sonriendo de lado. Hermione vio su defensa flaquear.

—No entiendo…—mintió.

—A que tu madre les aplica aquel aerosol raro que prácticamente las quema vivas. ¿Quién es más cruel? Yo los dejo vivir, prácticamente les doy una montaña rusa primero— dijo riendo y se agachó a recoger otros que se le subían por las piernas— Es la experiencia de sus vidas, míralos— dijo enseñándole unos pequeños que se aferraban desesperadamente a sus enormes y blancos brazos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a recostarse contra el árbol dándose por vencida. Tomó su pergamino y su libro para afirmarse en él y no le pasó inadvertido que el pelirrojo murmuró entre dientes algo parecido a "al idiota de Vicky otra vez".

Empezó.

_Querido Harry…_

¿Qué iba escribirle? ¿"Querido Harry, ya llegué a La Madriguera. Estamos pasándola de lo más bien con Ginny riéndonos de Fleur Delacour, está de novia con Bill ¿sabías? A Ron le toca desgnomizar el jardín solo y necesita ayuda, ven pronto. Ojalá tus tíos no te estén fastidiando, Saludos"? No podía, no podía aparentar que nada pasaba, cuando pasaba todo y de lo más peligroso.

Nerviosa se mordió el labio y decidió dejar de mirar aquel "Querido Harry" que la perturbaba. Tornó sus ojos nuevamente a la brutal misión de desgnomización que Ron desempeñaba a unos metros de ella.

Y decidió no haberlo hecho.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel pedazo de pergamino nuevo la llamara tanto como la última vez que lo vio, pero al parecer, el trozo de carta inconcluso dejaba de tener algún tipo de atractivo cuando Ronald Weasley estaba sudando frente a ella.

El sol le picaba las mejillas y le hacía arrugar la nariz y las cejas. Sus ojos azules se escondían entre el pelo rojizo, mientras perseguía a los gnomos más astutos que conseguían escapar. Se había quitado el polerón de algodón, para refrescarse usando solamente su camiseta negra sin mangas, y Hermione no se había dado cuenta de aquel último hecho por estar distraída admirando medio sorprendida cómo los brazos de Ron se tensaban al sujetar con firmeza los pequeños bichos. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

El viento estaba a su favor - o en su contra, aun no definía aquello- pero una cálida brisa corrió a la altura de su cara y de la de Ron, que agachado perseguía a un gnomo que no paraba de gritarle groserías acerca de su pelo naranjo, hizo que su cabello se levantara, se desordenara aún más y se pegara de formas diferentes por el sudor sobre su cara y su nuca blancas y descubiertas.

Soltó un suspiro demasiado alto y Ron la miró arqueando una ceja. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente y tomó su pergamino otra vez, comenzó a trazar palabras falsas, ondas sin sentido para simular que escribía. Cuando levantó la vista Ron ya no la miraba, pero el olor a pasto fresco, húmedo, y recién cortado por el señor Weasley la tarde anterior, se le coló a la nariz, al corazón, al cerebro y le perforó toda idea que tenía para escribir su carta a Harry.

Se puso de pie mientras tomaba con poco cuidado sus cosas, acelerada y acalorada, sin necesidad de culpar al sol por lo último, y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Murmuró mil rezos para que Ron no la mirara mientras ella pasaba junto a él, pero el pelirrojo nunca hacia caso a lo que ella deseaba, siempre la sorprendía, la atontaba y últimamente la acaloraba con frecuencia. _¡Merlín, que mal se oye eso!_

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó, mirándola algo contrariado.

—Adentro, Ronald— contestó cortante y sin mirarlo, pasó bien erguida junto a él y no se desgastó en pensar que quizá había sonado demasiado antipática. Ron quiso decirle algo más, pero por segunda vez en la mañana obtuvo un portazo al girar su rostro hacia la puerta. Se encogió de hombros y decidió terminar con su tarea más rápido, ahora muchísimo más relajado que antes.

Hermione suspiró al apoyarse en la madera caliente de la puerta y decidió sentarse en el sofá. Miró a su pergamino lleno de trazos inverosímiles y se sintió como una tonta. Lo arrugó con furia y subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Entró a la habitación que compartía junto a Ginny y arrojó el papel arrugado al pequeño basurero que la pelirroja tenía junto a la cómoda. Buscó su bolso y sacó uno nuevo de una carpeta.

Bufó y escribió otra vez "Querido Harry". Cielos, estaba tan intrigada. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? Ya, está bien, Ron la pone nerviosa siempre, le irrita los nervios con su andar descoordinado y perezoso, con su pelo encendido, brillante y llamativo, su sonrisa y sus dientes pequeños que le dan un aspecto infantil al cual sus pecas contribuyen de sobremanera, llenándole la larga nariz y las mejillas de saltonas y divertidas figuritas. Le pone de los nervios esa capacidad de decir chistes brutos y picantes, y como últimamente se retiene de decirlos en presencia de ella. ¿Por qué?

Le crispa el sistema nervioso en general cuando sale con aquellas frases que le dan vuelta el corazón, cuando la mira con súplica para pedirle un favor y al rato siguiente come como un cerdo y la hace pensar que no son la misma persona. Le sulfura cuando es capaz de decirle _cosas bonitas_, cuando le dice que cree que tendrá los mejores resultados de los TIMOS porque es la mejor, que está llevando su perfume y que huele rico en ella, y que al rato después sea capaz de decirle que sus tejidos de gorritos y calcetines para los elfos son una aberración. ¿Cómo puede alguien irritar, encantar y provocarle tantas cosas a la vez?

¿Por qué ha tenido que quitarse el polerón en frente de ella? No, ¿por qué ella no ha visto cuando lo hacía? _Suficiente, basta._

Pero en contra de todo lo que a Merlín le reclamaba se puso de puntitas y se asomó a la ventana de Ginny. Se sintió ridícula cuando se agachó, por si acaso, para poder mirarlo con cuidado.

_Genial. Lo que me faltaba_, pensó.

Y lo que le sorprendió enormidades fue sentirse enojada, no porque Ron estuviera sudando a torso desnudo en el jardín mientras arrojaba gnomos al aire, no. Sino que por segunda vez se había perdido el espectáculo de verlo quitándose la ropa.

Bufó y sus mejillas se colorearon en seguida. Ron, con su contextura larguirucha podía tener bastantes músculos que contraer en la espalda, y ella estaba disfrutando sinceramente del paisaje. Estaba demasiado lejos, pensó, pero justo en eso Ron se volteó y ella se arrojó al suelo de la habitación con un ruido estrepitoso.

_Que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto._

La puerta se abrió segundos después y Ginny la miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato y una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? — preguntó aún en el marco de la puerta. Hermione se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo que la alfombra había salpicado sobre sus pantalones.

—Me caí— mintió. Aunque no era tan mentira, sus mejillas continuaban coloradas por el susto de ser descubierta en su espionaje.

—Ya veo…—dijo Ginny medio riendo—Vaya caída, podrías haberte matado con ese ruido— Y Hermione se rió con ella para apaciguar su sonrojo. Cuando la pelirroja la invitó a bajar a tomar un refresco decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer, se giró para tomar su libro, su tintero, pluma y pergamino otra vez y disimuladamente miró por la ventana. Ron no estaba más.

— ¿Qué escribes? — consultó Ginny alzando la vista y crispando la nariz, alcanzando a captar el nombre de Harry.

—Intento escribirle a Harry— contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Ginny de forma cómplice. La más joven pareció entender y le regaló una mirada de entendimiento mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo.

—No te estreses Hermione, Harry es fuerte. Tú lo has dicho millones de veces— dijo sin poder evitar sonreír y Hermione decidió tomar aquello para la broma, para distraerse.

—Vaya que prestas atención a lo que te digo de Harry, pero si te digo que estudies porque este año rindes tus TIMO…

—Oh, cállate— dijo Ginny riendo mientras entraba a la cocina y cogía unos vasos para llenarlos de jugo. Y así pasaron el rato, riéndose de cosas del colegio, insistiendo en que los TIMOS no serían fáciles si no se estudiaba lo suficiente por parte de Hermione, y cotilleando acerca de Fleur.

—Jamás pensé que tendría aquel estúpido problema que Ron constantemente tiene conmigo—dijo Ginny riendo. Hermione alzó las cejas, confundida y electrificada al solo escuchar el nombre de Ron —Esos problemas de cuñados, ¿sabes?, no me gusta Fleur para Bill. No me gusta para nada.

Hermione rió y le palmeó el brazo, en señal de apoyo.

—Imagínate— empieza ella con horror en la voz— cuando se casen... Merlín, se va a ver tan bonita. Y nosotras ¡puf! Desapareceremos del mapa— gruñó. Hermione rió. No sería la primera vez que desaparecería al lado de Fleur, pensó.

—No es como si no vayas a tener a nadie para esa fecha—le dijo Hermione riendo y Ginny le golpeó el brazo aguantándose una carcajada.

—Bueno, una nunca sabe. Este año podría irme mal…—

—Claro, claro—Hermione rodó los ojos riendo. Ginny le reclamó primero pero luego volvió a reírse.

El sonido de la puerta resonó en los oídos de Hermione que de inmediato enmudeció y se atragantó con su vaso de jugo de calabaza. Las fuertes pisadas de Ron se escucharon haciendo crujir la madera vieja de la casa y apareció luego de un instante en el umbral que separaba la cocina del comedor.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, las mejillas rojas por el calor y aspecto sucio, debido a la tierra y el sudor. Se sonrojó todavía más cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba sola en la cocina. Hermione no despegaba sus labios del borde del vaso mientras Ginny removía entre los estantes buscando el rallador para picar unas manzanas que se le habían antojado, y destinó un par de segundos a mirarlo. Ron todavía tenía el torso desnudo y sobre uno de sus hombros había arrojado su camiseta sin mangas. Ginny habló por fin y Hermione se sonrojó violentamente cuando se percató de que había estado observando de manera descarada a Ron con Ginny justo al lado.

—Oh, ¿terminaste? —le preguntó la menor del lugar mientras el sonido de la manzana rompiéndose contra el instrumento de mental llenaba la estancia. Ron hizo un ruido que pareció una afirmación — ¿Quieres jugo? Hace un calor horrible allá afuera—comentó.

Ron recordó que esa había sido su intención original para ir hasta la cocina, tomar un trago antes de ir a meterse a la ducha. Sintió la lengua pegada al paladar y trató de tragar saliva. Avanzó un par de pasos y Hermione sintió que su corazón iba a romperle el pecho con el galope descarriado que llevaba. Tomó una bocanada de aire tal que sintió que se le inflaba el pecho, Ron siguió acercándose hacia ella, lentamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

El sonido del vaso de vidrio deslizándose desde la mano de Ginny hasta la punta de mesa donde estaba Hermione la distrajo un poco. Ron estiró su brazo derecho y prácticamente rodeó la cintura de Hermione para tomar el jarrón de jugo que estaba a su costado, detrás de ella en la encimera donde estaba afirmada.

Vertió lentamente el líquido en el vaso y la sed pudo contra todo el nerviosismo de tener a Hermione tan cerca y estar semidesnudo. Bebió hasta la última gota, agotado. A penas terminó el vaso descubrió que tenía mucha más sed de la que pensaba. De todos modos, no podía seguir allí. Giró sobre sus talones lentamente y antes de salir murmuró algo que sonó muy parecido a un anuncio de que ocuparía el baño.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de las muchachas, Hermione soltó el aire sonoramente y volvió a poner su boca en el borde del vaso, sin beber nada.

Ginny se mordió los labios para no reírse de su amiga y esperó en silencio. Hermione la miró.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le dijo cuando vio a la pelirroja quieta, con las manos llenas de manzana rallada mirándola con un gesto divertido en la cara.

—Nada—le dijo con un tono sarcástico que Hermione decidió ignorar. Porque Ginny se daba cuenta de todo, tenía como un ojo especial para esas cosas y su naturaleza romántica le había permitido darse cuenta mucho antes que los demás de lo que había entre su hermano y su amiga. Pero no había dicho nada, ni había dado señales de entenderlo hasta ahora que estaba volviéndose demasiado evidente.

Hermione le dio la espalda, cubriendo su nuevo sonrojo y dio un par de pasos fuera de la cocina.

—Voy a subir…a terminar de escribir a Harry—anunció, desesperada por esconderse de la sugestiva mirada de su amiga. Ginny asintió, todavía sonriendo mientras iba hasta el fregadero a lavar lo que había ensuciado.

—No te vayas a perder en el camino…—le gritó antes de soltar una risita. Hermione volvió a sonrojarse aunque nadie pudiera verla y subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer.<strong>

Reitero mis deseos de sugerencia de historias, pedidos, o lo que sea...


	6. 6

_J.K. Rowling es dueña de los personajes y el contexto, sin embargo, esta historia no es suya._

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Son las diez de la noche un poco pasadas y los elfos de Hogwarts tamborilean sus dedos contra las mesas de la cocina esperando que todos los niños terminen de holgazanear o de estudiar en sus salas comunes y suban a los dormitorios para ellos poder limpiar a gusto y dejar todo completamente reluciente.

Lavender Brown es una de esas alumnas que está en la sala común de su casa únicamente ocupando un espacio. Bueno... tanto así no es. Está enrollada con sus deberes de Encantamientos, porque los de Adivinación los acabó hace rato. Y por más que lea el texto no lo entiende y no sabe cómo va a contestar las preguntas que les han asignado. Suelta un bufido y Parvati a su lado rueda los ojos dramáticamente. Ella tampoco tiene la respuesta a su tarea pero tiene una sola idea para conseguirla.

—Voy a preguntarle a Hermione— suelta la muchacha con un bufido mientras se pone de pie.

— ¡No! —chilla Lavender en seguida y tironea a su amiga de la manga de su túnica. Parvati da una patadita al suelo.

—Lav, en serio, le diré que es para mí. Ni siquiera te mencionaré…—

— ¡Sabrá que me darás la respuesta!—las mejillas coloradas, los dientes apretados. Parvati la mira esperando otro argumento. Lavender se rinde — Como sea, no pienso escribir lo que ella diga, así que me da igual si te lo dice o no, porque…

—Mejor entonces, iré a pedirle ayuda— la rubia amiga de Parvati chasquea los dientes y suelta un bufido de furia, mientras observa a su compañera acercarse a paso calmado hasta donde está Hermione, sentada de pierna encima frente a la chimenea con un enorme libro de texto sobre las piernas.

Y las ve conversar, Hermione primero no afloja el gesto ceñudo de su rostro, de _'no eres bienvenida porque eres amiga de Lavender' _pero cuando se percata de que su compañera requiere de su ayuda sinceramente, se dispone a enseñar y deja su libro de lado para explicarle a su compañera la teoría de los hechizos. Se ríen de algo que Lavender, desde su posición no alcanza a escuchar y Parvati está a punto de despedirse cuando el agujero del retrato se abre y se golpea hasta atrás con un enorme estrépito y un grito de la señora gorda.

— ¡Más cuidado jovencitos! —reclama enfurecida mujer de la pintura, pero ni Ginny ni Ronald Weasley la escuchan entre sus bufidos y peleas.

Vienen completamente embarrados y con las mejillas enrojecidas bajo sus llameantes cabellos pelirrojos. Harry, más atrás va limpiando con su varita el barro de su saeta de fuego, que es lo único que le importa cuidar realmente, porque la alfombra color escarlata ha quedado llena de tierra con su entrada y no se ha dado ni cuenta.

Lavender, Hermione y Parvati giran la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo apenas ellos entran a la sala común. Todos los estudiantes los están mirando.

— ¡No te tiré de la escoba! —grita Ginny mientras se suelta el moño de su pelo y vuelve a armarlo más tirante sobre su cabeza — ¡Tú estabas pensando en quién sabe qué y te caíste de puro idiota que eres!

Cuando Ron se da cuenta que su hermana está comunicándole a toda la sala común el motivo de su discusión, se le colorean las orejas, murmura un improperio para ella y deja de discutir.

Los tres gryffindor recién llegados avanzan a enormes zancadas hasta donde está Hermione, Ron notando la presencia de Parvati con algo de resquemor, lo que produce que la chica se ponga de pie de un salto, dé las gracias a Hermione y vuelva hasta donde estaba antes junto a la furiosa y sonrojada Lavender.

—Límpiense los pies siquiera—les regaña Hermione, que tal cuál haría la señora Weasley se pone de pie y empieza a desaparecer el barro de los zapatos de sus amigos con su varita — ¿No tienen acaso que ducharse después de un entrenamiento? —pregunta mirando directamente a Ron, como si el reproche se lo hiciera solamente a él.

Ginny resopla y Hermione la mira arqueando una ceja.

—Las duchas de chicas están en reparación. Peeves ha hecho de las suyas, entonces tenemos que ducharnos en las de los chicos pero tranquila— dice antes de que su amiga la interrumpa— están separadas. Mcgonagall se ha encargado de eso, no hay ningún problema con ellas, sólo que hay menos porque bueno… se han dividido mitad y mitad…

Ron emite un enorme bufido de frustración y Ginny rueda los ojos. Todo empieza a calzar en la mente de Hermione.

—Comprenderás tú, Hermione, que mi hermanito tiene ciertos conflictos con esas cosas…

—Hermione, yo no iba a dejar que Harry y Ginny se bañaran juntos—se defiende Ron.

— ¡Había una barrera divisoria encantada por Mcgonagall! —Ginny vuelve a gritar en frustración. Ron se encoge de hombros, como si no creyera nada. Hermione mira de uno en uno, descubriendo lo parecidos que son en sus gestos de rabia y frustración y luego mira a Harry, que se ha puesto de un profundo color carmesí.

—Entonces los tres no se ducharon—completa ella, casi a punto de reír.

—Sí, lo sé, somos un asco—Ginny termina de decir lo que probablemente su amiga iba a comentar—Yo voy a dejar mi escoba y a ducharme después, hasta mañana.

Harry se pone de pie en seguida y murmura un rápido "sí, yo también" y ambos suben a sus respectivas habitaciones luego de despedirse castamente bajo la mirada acusadora de Ronald. Hermione mira a Ron con un gesto de reprobación.

— ¿Qué? —le dice él, ofendido.

—Eres tan tonto, Ron— Hermione menea la cabeza mientras dice eso último y se acomoda en el sofá nuevamente junto a él, toma su enorme libro de texto y lo acomoda sobre sus piernas. Están en primavera y ella ha dejado de usar medias debajo de la falda por lo que entre el enorme pedazo de tela, las calcetas y el libro, se asoman sus rodillas; un pequeño trozo de piel que capta la atención de Ron de inmediato. Ella ni se da cuenta y continúa leyendo.

— ¿Tú en mi lugar que habrías hecho? —dice Ron luego de un rato, dejando de mirar sus rodillas y viéndola directamente a la cara. A ella le cuesta salir de su lectura, levanta la cabeza como si le fuera a contestar pero sus ojos siguen pegados hasta que termina el párrafo que lee.

— ¿Qué haría de qué? ¿Con Harry y Ginny?— Ron asiente con la cabeza — ¿No me estás consultando realmente qué haría, verdad?

—No, no realmente. Pero te digo que te pongas en mi lugar, acabo pareciendo un tonto insoportable, pero bueno… tengo que cuidarla— añade lo último en voz baja, acercándose más a ella —No se lo digas a ella, ni a Harry, pero… Ginny es muy… puede hacer cualquier locura de la cual va arrepentirse después, de puro arrebatada. No quiero que le pase eso, aun cuando Harry sea mi mejor amigo.

Hermione se enternece un poco al escucharlo, solo un poco, porque realmente sabe que Ginny no necesita a nadie que la cuide, mucho menos Ron y le molesta, mayoritariamente le molesta, ese afán ridículo con el que la protege. Por eso es que Ron le crispa tanto los nervios, porque es capaz de hacerla contradecirse, de pensar incoherencias, de actuar de forma desmedida.

Suelta un bufido.

Se da cuenta que él ha puesto, apenas llegó, su brazo en el respaldo del sofá, y ahora que se ha acercado a hablarle en susurros están tan pegados que cualquiera creería que están abrazados, o que se besarán de un momento a otro.

Sólo se da cuenta de aquello cuando ve la brillante cabellera de Lavender pasar hacia las escaleras echa una furia. Parvati sigue en la mesa completando su tarea, meneando la cabeza reprobatoriamente hacia Ron, que apenas ha terminado con su amiga y anda coqueteando con Hermione. O al menos esa es la impresión que tiene toda la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione se endereza en el sofá y se baja la falda todo lo que puede.

—Pues yo no tengo hermanos. Así que nunca he sentido ese tipo amor como para decir que te entiendo, pero de todos modos...—

—Amor— Ron chasquea la lengua y arruga la nariz.

—La quieres, por eso es que te comportas así, no lo niegues— le amenaza ella con un dedo, divertida —Es muy tierno, la verdad, pero a veces te pasas. Y esto fue ir más allá…

Ron arruga el ceño para ocultar la sorpresa que le ha dado de que ella lo llame tierno.

—Pero es que…

—Ron— le corta ella de inmediato —Si Harry y Ginny van a… hacer eso que tú temes, no nos van a decir— le mira a los ojos, para intentar hacerlo comprender —Bueno, al menos no a ti.

—Ella te contaría a ti…—analiza, Ron, con una media sonrisa.

—Y yo jamás te lo diría.

— ¿Por qué? — alza la voz, alterando nuevamente la paz de la sala común.

—Y lo preguntas…—ríe ella. Ron suspira comprendiendo el porqué. Él y sus malditos arrebatos —Además que hay cosas que no se pueden hacer en las duchas del campo de quidditch luego de un entrenamiento agotador con tu hermano a dos metros, Ron. Sé más lógico con esas cosas…

Y Ron vuelve a malinterpretar todo lo que ha dicho Hermione.

—Ah, ¿y dónde opinas tú que debe hacerse?— pregunta con un tono hostil. Hermione podría apostar que se ha mordido la lengua para no decir alguna otra estupidez. Le fulmina con la mirada.

—Mira, Ginny no es tonta y si quisiera estar con Harry. ¡No lo haría en ese lugar! Estoy segura— da por zanjado el tema concentrándose otra vez en su enorme libro. Ron analiza aquella afirmación. Demasiado cierta.

—Tienes razón— reconoce luego de un rato. Ella rueda los ojos —Gracias.

Y se levanta, con un quejido por su espalda adolorida, para dirigirse a su dormitorio. _¿Gracias por qué?_ Se pregunta ella, pero sólo contesta a sus buenas noches para verlo subir a paso cansado las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Hermione tiene razón, siempre la tiene, piensa Ron mientras se mete a la ducha y se enjuaga el pelo. Por más que quiera entrometerse en la relación de su hermanita pequeña, ella hará lo que quiera de todas formas. Y tampoco es muy probable que hagan algo arrebatado en lugares tan inapropiados. Harry no es así, Harry jamás permitiría que aquello sucediera en un lugar tan horrendo como las duchas del estadio de quidditch.

Y él también lo piensa… si es que tuviera novia… No, jamás escogería ese lugar.

Aunque desde esa noche en adelante le va a costar mucho sacarse de la cabeza la –para nada horrenda- imagen de él y Hermione en las duchas del campo de quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Esta escena no está inspirada por una palabra, como las otras, porque la escribí hace mucho, jugando a hacerlos interactuar en la sala común, que creo que es uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo de Ron y Hermione, y terminé publicándolo, que en realidad no era la intención.

En fin, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para algún próximo capítulo, algún desafío que quiera hacerme, estoy abierta a escucharlos jiji. (Ya me han sugerido hacer _la boda_ y no sé si pueda hacerlo todavía, pero supongo que antes de morir... los escribiré cometiendo matricidio. Espero que eso sea alentador).

Un abrazo a todos y como siempre, **_muchas gracias por leer_**.


	7. Clases de vals

_Todos los personajes y lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>Palabra: Bailar<p>

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Clases de Vals

Aunque apenas estaba comenzando Julio, el verano se hacía sentir ya por todas las zonas aledañas a La Madriguera. Afuera de la casa, el viento hacía que la temperatura fuese mucho más soportable que dentro, donde el aire se hacía pesado y el olor a comida, flores y cachivaches antiguos inundaba las fosas nasales de todos.

Los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur habían comenzado. Molly le prometió a sus hijos y a su esposo que conservaría la calma y trataría de no exagerar para no incomodarlos, y todos lo agradecieron sabiendo que, de todos modos, la situación se le iría de las manos.

Sin mencionar el estrés adicional al que todos estaban sometidos debido a la realidad del mundo mágico. La guerra, Voldemort, los mortífagos y las reuniones de la orden tratando de planear cómo sería más seguro traer a Harry hasta La Madriguera. La boda era un descanso, era una forma de intentar ahogar las reales y terribles preocupaciones en problemas más sencillos como qué comida se servirá o de qué color se vestirán las damas de honor.

Ese día en particular, producto del clima, parecía ser el peor día que Arthur pudo haber escogido para enseñarle a bailar a sus hijos menores. No es como que haya sido decisión de él, tampoco. Abrieron la puerta para que una leve brisa entrara y no acabaran sofocados intentando llevar a cabo la hazaña.

Ron, Fred y George se pararon inquietos frente a su padre que buscaba con su varita entre los discos antiguos de una caja. Cuando encontró el que quería, lo puso en el toca disco y una música lenta y romántica les invadió los oídos. Ron hizo una mueca.

—De todas las cosas importantes que podrías enseñarnos, papá…—empezó, sin estar muy decidido a protestar. Sabía que su madre había ordenado la clase de vals exprés, y que seguramente estaba escuchando desde la cocina, donde hace un rato estaba con Fleur y Ginny revisando una lista de cosas que tenían que comprar o conseguir.

Arthur siseó.

—Importante: postura. Párate derecho, Fred— los tres se enderezaron —Los hombros rectos y hacia atrás, Ron.

Arthur dejó su varita junto al toca disco y estiró las manos hacia el frente, como si sostuviera la cintura de una mujer imaginaria entre sus manos. Los tres lo imitaron.

Y _adelante, al lado, atrás_, repetidas veces.

Se pisaron los pies entre ellos y se empujaron, riéndose más veces de las que de hecho, lo hicieron bien.

Arthur puso la canción otra vez.

De repente, la escalera de la casa empezó a rechinar a medida que unos rápidos pasos iban bajándola. Hermione apareció unos segundos después y se quedó quieta cuando le faltaba la mitad para estar en el primer rellano, con una ceja alzada, mirando a los chicos bailar torpemente. Ron, que fue consciente de su presencia antes de que la viera, reconociendo sus pasos a través del techo, se sonrojó violentamente y de inmediato dejó de bailar, avergonzado.

—Vamos, Ron. Lo estabas haciendo bien —lo animó su padre. Hermione bajó otro escalón y atrajo la mirada de todo el resto de los pelirrojos —¡Oh, genial! Hermione, querida, ayúdanos un poco —dijo el hombre, llamándola con la mano.

Hermione abrió los ojos, horrorizada. No, no, no. Se arrepintió de haber bajado, se arrepintió tanto. El Señor Weasley la miraba, sonriente, esperando.

—Yo… no sé bailar —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—Todas las chicas siempre saben bailar —reclamó Arthur, restándole importancia a su situación —Será para que se hagan una idea y aprendan a guiar —habló, ahora sosteniendo a Hermione de los hombros, que ni se había dado cuenta cómo había ido avanzando hasta ellos, con un gesto de confusión y timidez en la cara. —George —dijo por último, soltando a Hermione.

Fred y Ron se hicieron a un lado, este último con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

George avanzó y tomó a Hermione de las manos.

—Ya, desde el principio —ordenó Arthur, con un poco de emoción mientras volvía a poner la canción.

George sonrió socarronamente, tomó una de sus manos y la dejó en el aire, rodeó la cintura de Hermione con la otra y la empujó hacia él con fuerza, ella chocó contra su pecho.

— ¡George! —protestó y él soltó una risa. Empezaron a bailar lentamente, meciéndose de un lado al otro.

Ron, a un costado, parecía que echaba chispas.

Se había cruzado de brazos y se estaba mordiendo la boca por dentro para no resoplar y largarse de la sala. No entendía cómo podía sentir tantas cosas en tan pocos segundos. Sintió vergüenza cuando la vio asomarse por la escalera, con sus ojos inquisidores y divertidos; sintió un nerviosismo intenso y una ridícula emoción cuando su padre sugirió que Hermione bailara con ellos y ahora, viéndola sonreír en brazos de su hermano sentía unas ganas locas de darle un empujón a George, quitársela y llevársela a cualquier lado lejos de ahí.

No se valía, no se valía. George no podía estar bailando con ella así, tomándola de la cintura, haciéndola reír mientras le hablaba bajito, antes que él. No, nadie podía hacer eso. Ni siquiera su hermano. No. _Sobre todo _ninguno de sus hermanos.

Se carraspeó fuertemente cuando Hermione soltó una carcajada porque George le dio una vuelta de improviso.

Ginny, Molly y Fleur se asomaron desde la cocina a mirar y sonreían divertidas. Ron captó la mirada de su hermana pequeña que al parecer era capaz de leer pensamientos. Rodó los ojos.

— ¡Ginny, vamos, baila con Ron! —dijo Arthur. Ginny avanzó dando saltitos hasta el medio de la sala y se colgó del cuello de Fred.

—No, Ron apesta, papá —. Fred se rió y empezó a bailar con su hermanita, riendo y contando en voz alta los pasos.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin, la canción terminó. Molly y Fleur empezaron a aplaudir. Ron seguía enfurruñado en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados y la boca fruncida. Y creyó que iba a estallar cuando vio a su hermano hacer una reverencia ante Hermione y darle un beso en el dorso de una mano.

—Arghh, ridículo —dijo ella, pegándole en un hombro con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Muy bien, George! —lo felicitó su padre.

—_Paguecía_ mucho _peog_ _bailaguín_ sin _Hegmione _—dijo Fleur, con voz burlona.

—Es lo natural —dijo él, haciendo una reverencia hacia la mujer francesa.

Hermione miró a Ron con una mueca de culpabilidad en el rostro. Ron la miró por un segundo y desvió la mirada con brusquedad.

¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¡Ella no se ofreció para bailar con George, la mandaron! Inspiró sintiéndose frustrada ¡¿por qué sentía que tenía que darle explicaciones a Ron?! Ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera tenían… eso que tiene la gente cuando "no es nada". Ellos realmente, realmente no tenían nada. O sea, se habían abrazado un par de veces pero siempre ella había estado llorando. Ella le había dado un par de besos en la mejilla, poniéndose de puntitas en los pies y él se ponía colorado y murmuraba tonterías, pero nada más. Nada.

—Ahora con Ron, Hermione —dijo George, sacándola de sus cavilaciones —A ver si también lo haces ser buen bailarín.

Nadie los había mirado de forma rara, Ginny no había movido sus cejas sugestivamente como a veces lo hacía, George había hablado con su tono de voz normal, sin burlas insinuantes. Todo parecía una sucesión natural de los hechos, pero ellos dos como acto reflejo de esa frase, se pusieron colorados como tomate.

Fleur ahora sí alzó una ceja y miró a Molly, esperando que ella hiciera algún comentario. La señora Weasley ignoró la mirada de su nuera, no dándole importancia a la reveladora situación y movió su varita para que empezara la canción una vez más.

Fred tironeó a Fleur hacia la sala, la rubia se resistió un poco al principio, pero al final, aceptó y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Fred, riendo.

—Ustedes dos son demasiado coquetos _paga_ su propia conveniencia —dijo, riendo mientras Fred hacía con ella casi los mismos movimientos que había hecho su gemelo antes con Hermione.

Hermione seguía quieta en su lugar, hurgueteando las uñas de una mano con las de la otra, mirando hacia distintos lados del salón intentando controlar todavía su sonrojo. No se percató de que Ron había caminado hacia ella hasta que sintió sus manos en las suyas, separándolas.

Todo el esfuerzo fue en vano, volvió a ponerse colorada en un segundo.

El sonrojo de Ron había desaparecido bastante, solo sus orejas continuaban ardiendo mientras miraba hacia el piso y estiraba una mano para rodear la cintura de ella. No la empujó hacia él como George, la sostuvo casi tan lejos como el largo de su brazo se lo permitía.

Entrelazaron los dedos de la otra mano. Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo todavía, se movía lentamente sintiendo verdaderamente que Ron guiaba el baile empujándola con suavidad atrás, a la derecha, a la izquierda. Tomó una bocanada de aire y el olor a espuma de afeitar de Ron, se le coló hasta los huesos. Sintió como algo dentro de ella tiritaba, los dedos de las manos le sudaban.

Levantó los ojos y lo miró un instante. Se sintieron avergonzados y de inmediato apartaron la vista, ella miró hacia las paredes buscando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no sea el cuerpo de él, tan cerca, tan lejos, mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela que cubría el hombro de Ron.

De un momento a otro, con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba, Ron la empujó un poco más hacia él.

Pensó que gritaría. De susto, de ansias, de nervios. Le picaban las manos por pegarse a él, quería colgarse de su cuello, que la sujetara con la misma facilidad con que lo había hecho su hermano hace un rato, como lo hizo con Lavender todo el año pasado, ¡quería que la besara, Merlín!

Buscó sus ojos, no muy segura de querer verlos, pero él miraba hacia abajo, concentradísimo. Hermione desvió la vista un instante y luego volvió a intentar de encontrar sus ojos. Ron seguía con la vista pegada hacia el suelo. De repente, Hermione se dio cuenta que no estaba precisamente mirando hacia sus pies.

Se carraspeó cuándo se percató de que, debido al ajetreo del baile, el escote de su camiseta se había bajado un poco más de como ella normalmente lo usaba aunque Ron tenía una altura privilegiada para observarla incluso sin esa ventaja.

Ron, siendo descubierto, la miró con los ojos como plato y se puso del color más rojo que ella jamás haya visto en la cara de una persona. Esquivó su mirada observando cualquier otra cosa en la habitación.

Hermione intentó suprimir su cara de sorpresa. ¿Ron estaba mirándole… los pechos? _Argh,_ se frustró. _¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?!_ , gritó en su fuero interno.

Ron miraba hacia el lado, todavía con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y se mordía la boca pensando en qué payasada podría decir para solucionar el asunto. Hermione, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el lado contrario parecía que iba a explotar de rabia y vergüenza entremezcladas.

Por fin, luego de un tortuoso minuto más, la canción terminó y todos salvo ellos, aplaudieron sonrientes.

—Muy bien, muy bien —felicitó Arthur, en general, a sus hijos —¿Ven que no es tan terrible como pensaban? Ese día tendrán que bailar sí o sí —les advirtió, con un dedo acusador.

—Mis amigas van a _necesitag _que las _entegtengan _—añadió Fleur, sonriendo y dándole unos golpecitos cómplices en el hombro a Fred. Los gemelos rieron.

—Pero no necesitamos bailar para entretenerlas —dijo George, con un tono fanfarrón. Fred se rió.

—Ay, George —. Molly negó con la cabeza. —Siempre es bueno que un hombre sepa bailar.

—Sí —acordó Fleur —A _nosotgas_ nos gusta eso.

Hermione y Ron se habían soltado a penas los aplausos habían comenzado, los brazos de cada uno caían a sus costados inertes y sin gracia.

—Claro. Yo creo que un ensayo más y estaríamos acabando la clase —dijo Arthur mientras buscaba otro disco en la enorme y polvorienta caja, lo limpiaba con su varita y lo colocaba en el toca disco.

Hermione, controlando su expresión dio un par de pasos fuera de la alfombra del salón, hacia la cocina, donde seguramente encontraría alguna distracción. ¡Cierto! Originalmente ella había bajado a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, eso, eso.

Una nueva pero igual de lenta y romántica melodía invadió el salón. Molly y Ginny soltaron un suspiro, como si la canción que sonaba fuese lo más dulce del mundo. Fleur arrugó la nariz, odiaba a Celestina Warbeck.

De la nada sintió como la mano de Ron tomaba su antebrazo y la tironeaba de vuelta a su antigua posición. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de oponerse, con la impresión y la rudeza del gesto se quedó sin palabras. Su cintura chocó con la de Ron y tuvo que poner una mano sobre su pecho para apartarse un poco.

—Con esta canción conquisté a vuestra madre —canturreó Arthur mientras tomaba a Molly de las manos y la arrastraba para que bailara con él. Ella soltó una risita y avanzó hasta él, asintiendo enérgicamente.

Ron puso ambas manos en la espalda de Hermione y mantuvo la corta distancia hasta que estuvo seguro que ella no se iría, luego soltó una mano y tomó la de ella en el aire. Hermione sentía el latir de su corazón en sus oídos y trató de no imaginarse la cara que tenía en esos momentos.

—Perdón —soltó Ron, cuando la canción llegaba al primer coro. Hermione tuvo que reprimir su sorpresa. Simplemente pensó que obviarían el tema como siempre hacían cada vez que sucedía algo extraordinariamente vergonzoso. Asintió con la cabeza. Ron buscaba sus ojos y ella los rehuía con todas sus fuerzas. —Ha sido sin querer, de verdad lo siento—

—Está bien —dijo contándole en mitad de la oración. Su voz apenas sonó y tuvo que tragar saliva. La garganta le ardía.

Ron se mordió la boca.

Sabía que ella estaba enojada con él y se sentía como un estúpido, ¡siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo!

—En serio, no volveré a hacerlo nunca, lo prometo —volvió a insistir en su disculpa. Hermione ahora lo miró a los ojos, con un gesto de confusión y reproche en la cara. ¿En serio Ron iba a seguir con el tema?

Ron interpretó erróneamente su mirada; quiso gritar y comenzar a patear muebles. ¿Acababa de decirle a Hermione que nunca querría… mirarla? Él y su estúpida bocota.

—O sea, no a menos que tú me d-e-j-e-s…— la voz se le empezó a cortar mientras pronunciaba las palabras y se percataba de que no se oía tan bien en voz alta como en sus pensamientos. Hermione ahora sí que lo miraba con los ojos redondos, abiertos por la sorpresa, y el rostro rojo, muy rojo. Ron se desesperó. —No estoy diciendo que crea que vayas a dejarme hacerlo, sólo quería decir—

—Ya, cállate —pidió ella, interrumpiéndolo, pero lejos de sonar como ese altanero tono con el que siempre le discutía o le corregía, sonó casi como un ruego.

—Ya. Lo siento.

—Deja de decir "lo siento" —espetó Hermione entre dientes, ahora muy enojada y frustrada. Ron se mordió la boca para no disculparse otra vez —Y olvídalo, ¿sí?

—Sí... ya —titubeó él, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de empezar a mirar hacia donde su familia seguía bailando sin percatarse de la conversación que ellos mantenían. Guardaron silencio y sólo la música los mantuvo pegados el uno al otro, porque de no ser así cada uno hubiese salido corriendo en una dirección contraria.

Hermione tenía el cuello torcido hacia la puerta abierta y observaba el jardín, con los labios formando una línea, tratando de contener los tiritones de nervios que le venían.

Repasó en su mente lo que recién había pasado y sintió los dedos nerviosos de Ron agarrándose de la tela de su polera, sobre su cintura. Sintió como otra increíble capa de rubor le cubría la cara y agradeció la brisa fría que entraba por el agujero de la puerta y le refrescaba los pensamientos.

Ron iba a volverla loca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muchas gracias por leer.<em>**


End file.
